¡Todos a Locolandia!
by Muffin Girls
Summary: Todos los personajes van al hospital, ahi suceden bastantes cosas locas, ¿Que parece cuando nada es lo que parece? bueno.... ustedes me entienden / ¡Muy gracioso!
1. Tu rodilla no responde

**¡Hi! Bwajajaja con este fiic, se van a caer de la silla de la risa, digamos que todos los personajes van al hospital, ¿Que pasa ahi? bueno, veamoslo, muchas, muchas locuras.  
-Emi y Bibis. "Todo lo que reconozcan, no es de nosortos es de Stephenie Meyer, con lo que se queden con cara de WTF!? si, ese es nuestro arte"**

**

* * *

**

_**"El Hospital de locuras: Tu rodilla no responde"**_

-Buenos dias Jacob -dice el doctor acomodandose los anteojos.

-Ammm.... hola señorito doctor... ¿No me va a triturar con una sierra o empaquetarme en una lata de sardinas? -dice Jacob asomandose por la puerta.

-Porsupuesto que no Jacob, soy un doctor.

-Ah, si -dice Jacob sentandose en la silla.

-Entonces Jacobo, ¿Que pasa?

-Soy Jacob.

-Prosigue.

-Pues, no se, se que no me va a creer ni papa de lo que le digo pero bueno, desde que me converti en licantropo y whoa no sabe cuanta fiebre tenia, y estaba asi de ¡pluck! todo caido y medio muertito ¿Sabe? como pez sacado del mar asi, dando saltitos en la cama, pero no eran coonvulsiones, porque no me movia como si fuera del exorsista ni bajaba las escaleras en arco ni parecia perro rabioso... bueno el caso es que estaban unos chavos aqui todos aca ¿No? y yo como que los queria matar con el matamoscas, porque se llevaron a mi amigo Embry a su sequito de porristos...

-¿A tu amigo ropa sucia?

-Aja, bueno yo me pongo todo febrioso y no puedo ver a mi mejor amiga, entonces de repente que mi papa me suelta "Jacob, eres un hombre lobo" y yo como que "¿Me estas Jodiendo?" pues claro, yo como iba a transformarme asi como ¡Puff! enmedio del aire y derepente ¡grr! soy un lobito, pues no suena muy logico ¿No? es como decir decir que los Cullen son vampiros, ¡Aja! pero entonces ¡SI LO SON!

-¿Encerio? -pregunto el doctor interesado en la historia.

-Si solo que ellos... tipo un... hmm.... ¡vidrio roto! Filoso, bonito, saca sangre, super caro y ¡Brilla! asi de ¡tirintirin! y entonces, yo me hago un licantropo y lo demas no importa pues, entonces despues que mi amiga, ah porque el vidrio roto numero uno la habia dejado ¿No? y ¿Quien la consolo? ¡El lobito lindo! y dew, lo perdona y se va a italia con los vidrios rotos reales ¿No? entonces casi la matan y resulta que es inmune a todos los poderes de los vidrios superpoderosos ¿Ya? y regresa bien y entonces dew, se ¡Casa! asi de turututuuutun tu tu tutuun tu tu tuuutuututuu y eso ¿tu sabes no? entonces pff yo voy a su boda y ¡Paw! pierdo el control y me llevan lejos, ellos se van de luna de miel y procrean una niña, fue como ¡Ah mira, puedo controlarme! ¡Genial porque no procreamos una hija y la llamammos cosarara junior?, yo me enojo y los quiero matar, pero leugo ya no quiero y me voy con ellos enotnces al imbecil de Seth se le ocurre seguirme y esto trae a su hermana Leah, la cual parece mosquito de fruta sobre una guayaba, la niña resulta ser una lindura, yo me enamoro de ella y le pongo nessie, entonces la salvaje-nuevo vidrio de Bella, me salta encima y casi me mata, al final todos tienen finales felices, asi que le juro que no se si soy sonambulo o que carajos paso, pero le juro que no tengo idea.

-Jacob.

-¿Si?

-Te caiste.

-Aaaaaaah, conque era por eso -Jacob observa al doctor que golpea su rodilla con un martillito- ¡Hey! ¡Bob el constructor! ¡Deje a mi rodilla, señorito doctor!

-Jacob, tu rodilla no responde.

-PFF....¡¿Y que quiere que le responda?! ¡¿Hola Doctorito, Soy Rodillita, deje de golpearme?! ¡Vayase a jugar a las barbies! -le dice Jacob muy enojade saliendo del consultorio- ¡Vayase a hervir frijoles, ponerle azucar a los churros, freir tacos, cocinar fideos, yo que se!

-Tendre que sacarlas de su empaque de coleccion -dice pensativo el doctor.

* * *

**Jajajajaja, terminamos, ¿Que taaaal? ¿Les gusto? ¡Denos su opinion! ¡Porfavor! ¡Los reviews salen gratis! jaja, bueno los dejamos, a ver si alrato o mañana actualizamos.**

**¡ZuuZ!  
-Emi&Bibis.**


	2. Operacion

**¡Parapapapa¡ ¡Me encanta!, no no promocionamos McDonalds, jajaja, venimos a traerles otro pedazito del fic, los dejamos leyendo y ¡Coman en McDonalds!  
-Emi&Bibis.**

**

* * *

**

_**El hospital de locuras: "Operacion"**_

-¡NOOO! -grita euforica Leah y se levanta de la silla- ¡USTED! ¡ESTUPIDO DOCTOR DE MIERDA! ¡¿Quien se cree para partirme por la mitad?!

-Leah, no te voy a partir, es una operacion.

-¡JODASE!

-Leah, ¿Eres pariente de Jacob?

-Mi hermanito Seth cree que necesito terapia -dice sentandose y dando vueltas en la silla con rueditas que parece divertida- ¡¿Puede creerlo?!

-Uy no, para nada, mira Leah, solo es una operacion y vas a estar anesteciada, esque parece que tienes a-

-¡¿EH?!

-¿Leah, tienes algun trauma psicologico con las batas blancas que te impidan confiar en mi?

-¡¿Trauma?! ¡¿YO?! ¡¿TRAUMADA?! bien... solo un poco... pero como no iba a estarlo chequese: Hace muucho muuucho tiempo, yo tenia un novio que era super Kiut, entonces era asi como "Amooor" y el deciia "Amorciito diviino" ¿Ya? bueno, el caso es que de-repente desaperece asi como si se lo hubiera tragado un sombrero magico o yo que se no asi de ¡PUUUFF! y yo me quedo toda ¡Waa! ¡Waa! entonces vuelve, y como que estaba distante asi de "Amooor" "¡¿Que quieres?!" y yo asi de whoaaa que geniesito Samsito y total, luego a la muy imbecil de Leah se le ocurre llevar a su novio mega kiut con su prima y ¡Buu! se imprima de ella y dew, yo me quedo sola y toda waa, y queria matar a Emily que toda mi vida habia sido como mi BFF, pero entonces ¡whoa! agarro una pluma y ¡pakatelas! que se la quiero enterrar, entonces me pongo toda caida y como waa por cien y enfermiza y resulta que me entero que los chicos estaban asi porque ¡DEW! son hombres lobo, y entonces yo me hago la primera mujer-lobo de la historia y a mi tremendamente inteligente padre se le ocurre darse un paro cardiaco, ¡¿Que las cosas no pueden salir mas mal?! ¡AJAJA! ¡si pueden! cuando loos vampiritos procrean un gusano micha y micha al imbecil de jacob se le ocurre rebelarse, y ser el alfa de su propia manada, fue como ¡Oye Sam, yo me voy me rebelo, no soy un hippie ni un emo, pero es divertido! ¡Ah si Jacob no hay problema! y ¡Zacatelas! que al imbecil de mi hermano se le ocurre ir a la marcha por la libertad de los chupasangre y yo tengo que seguirlo y bueno, la tipa esta pelos de escoba, ¡Bella! gritaba asi, que parecia carrito de camotes, total que nace la gusano y le ponemos Nessie y la pelos de escoba comete un intento de asesinato y ¡El pendejo de mi hermano trata de salvar al idiota de Jacob y se lastima! total, al final toooodooos felices, exepto por la parte en que los vampiros cerveza corona nos invaden, y despues de eso ya, final felis, ¿No se olvidan de Leah? ¡Uy no dejemosla asi, es mas divertido verla sufrir! ¡Muajajaja!

-Leah.

-¿Si?

-Tienes apendicitis.

-¡¿Y que carajos espera para sacarme el maldito apendice?! ¡QUE NO VE QUE SI NO ME VA A ESTALLAR!

-Pero tu dijiste-

-¡AH SI NO! ¡hechele la culpa a Leah, al fin no fue suficiente con todo lo que paso!

-¡Solo lleva este maldito papel a un hospital!

-¡QUE BOQUITA! -dice Leah agarrando el papel y saliendo de la oficina.

-Odio mi trabajo -repite el doctor dando vueltas en la silla divertida.

* * *

**Terminamooos! y fue super rapido como en veinte minutos, wow, jajaja, bueno se cuidan, besitos, dos cortos y un largo, ¡ZuuZ! ¡parapapapa, me encanta!  
-Emi&Bibis**


	3. Examen a la Secundaria

**

* * *

**

_**¡Tada! Con ustedes: Emi(de ebuddy) yyyy Bibis! las unicas y originales =D xD, ola pequeños, el otro dia, mi amiga Maria me conto de su examen de ingreso a la escuela o istituto de psicologia o no se que para secundaria, entonces me dijo que las preguntas estaban muy raras y a base de eso hicimos el fic, muchas de estas, es mas, creo que casi todas pertenecen a Maria, con derechos de autor y toda la cosa ¿Eh Maria? ¡Esperamos que lo disfruten!  
-Emi&Bibis**_

* * *

_Renesmee, 12 años, Ingresando a la Secundaria._

-¡Nessie, cariño! -me llamo mi mama, ¿Que no veia que estaba leyendo por ti?.

-¿Si madre? -conteste con la vista fija mienitras esperaba a que mi abuelito saliera de su turno en el hospital.

-Carlisle me recomendo una escuela, y te traje el examen, ¿Podrias resolverlo?

-Aja -puse mi revista a un lado y tome el examen, mi mama se alejo.

_**1.- ¿Que piensas del hombre y la mujer perfectos?**_

_R= Que son pateticos y no existen._

_**2.- ¿Que piensas cuando ves a un hombre y a una mujer juntos?**_

_R= Nada, a mi me importa un bledo su vida._

_**3.- ¿Que piensas de la felicidad perfecta?**_

_R= Que la inventaron las industrias de chocolate y Bush para ganar mas dinero. (Aqui entre nos, que codos)_

_**4.- ¿Que opinas que te falta para alcanzar la felicidad perfecta?**_

_R= Chocolate, kilos y kilos de chocolate._

_**5.- ¿Como es tu vida sexual?**_

_R ¡NO TENGO!_

_**6.- ¿Haz intentado quitarte la vida?**_

_R= ¿Que estupida pregunta es esa?_

_**7.- ¿Te quieres morir?**_

_R= ¿EH? ¡NO!_

_**8.- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en ser emo?**_

_R= ¿Que carajos tiene el mundo en contra de los emos?_

_**9.- ¿Tienes algun trauma sexual?**_

_R= Si, mi tio Emmett y mi tia Rosalie._

_**10.- ¿Como eres?**_

_R= Loca._

_**11.- ¿Como es tu mama?**_

_R= Rara._

_**12.- ¿Como son tu y tu mama?**_

_R= Locas y Raras._

_**13.- ¿Que piensan de ti tus amigos?**_

_R= Que soy loca, rara, diabolica, agresiva, extraña, idiota, entre otras cosas._

_**14.- ¿Creencias?**_

_R= Vampiros, Licantropos, Hadas, Sirenas, Mitad vaso- mitas humano, Extraterrestres, entre otros._

_**Gracias por tomarte la libertad de contestar este examen, los resultados se daran la proxima semana ¡Suerte!.**_

-¡Hola nessie! -me dijo mi abuelito.

-Hola abuelito.

-¿Como te fue en tu examen?

-Nah, estaba facil.

* * *

**Mañana o pasado, les tengo los resultados del examen de Nessie (tan pronto como maria vaya con la psicologa de esa escuela, si la citaron) asi que, se cuidan y ¡Eso es to-to-todo amigos!(este si lo conocen) ¡Raaawr!(el leon ese dee las peliculas) ¡Hahahah, hahahaha, hehehehe!(Pajaro loco)  
-Emi&Bibis**


End file.
